Desire
by kennadee-chickadee
Summary: Draco Malfoy is in love with Hermione Granger. But he wants to hurt her, make her feel pain in a way she has never dreamed of, to make her long for it, beg for it, so he can give in. But how much can she take and how far is he willing to go? A dark, sadistic love story of horror, pain, lust, and desire. Rated M for extreme adult content, in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: It's Simple, Darling

**Chapter** **1**

"Oppugno!" He heard Hermione shriek, sending the little flock of yellow birds towards Weasley, who yelped like a dog as the birds attacked him. He smirked in the shadows, silently laughing at Weasley's idiocy—provoke the wrath of the smartest witch in school, yes, very smart, Weasley. He looked up just in time to see Hermione open the door to the classroom and leave.

He moved through the shadows, quickly and quietly. He managed to slip out of the classroom just before the door closed and pressed himself into the wall. He watched Hermione walk down the corridor and followed her into an empty bathroom. He hid in the shadows and watched her.

She had stopped at the sink, looking at herself in the cracked mirror. She broke down, her body racked with sobs, tears streaming down her face in large torrents. After a little while, she sank to the floor, still clutching the sink for support, numb.

He watched her, a slight smirk on his face, hating himself for it. It broke his heart to see her in state, but she was so vulnerable—the overwhelmingly lusty desire to tease and taunt was great.

He'd seen everything: a glimpse of the kiss from his hiding place in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione running away from the scene and into the classroom, Potter attempting to talk to her, the Weasel and Brown entering the room, the birds, and he'd followed her all the way. It was heart-wrenching, but quite delicious to watch and he was savoring every bite of it.

Now here she was, in this vulnerable position, unable to think, unable to move, to feel. It was perfect. Too perfect.

She put herself in this situation and now she would be at his mercy. She was the bird and he the serpent. Predator and prey. She was his.

Bearing that in mind and a wider smirk on his face, he spoke from the darkness.

"Granger."

Hermione snapped out her daze and gasped. She scrambled backwards in an effort to get away from the voice that seemed to be surrounding her from all angles.

"Granger, Granger, Granger." The voice whispered again in its soft but malicious voice. "Oh, Granger. Just _look_ at you." The voice chuckled.

Hermione whirled around wildly, looking for the owner of the voice. It seemed to come from nothing, echoing off every surface.

"Pathetic. Just _pathetic_," the voice sneered. "I've never witnessed anything more pathetic than this."

Hermione gasped in fear; she knew that sneer anywhere.

"Malfoy…" She breathed out in a choked whisper as he stepped out from the shadows.

"Took you long enough, darling."

"Get away from me!" She screeched. "_Get away from me!_"

"Like I want to get anywhere near _you_… Mudblood," Malfoy sneered at her. Hermione started sobbing again.

"Oh, not again, Granger. Please, stop your crying." Draco didn't want to sound like he was begging her, but he really wished she would stop crying. He hated seeing her like this.

"P-Please… just leave me alone…" Hermione croaked, sobbing harder than before. Draco kneeled down beside her and gently lifted her face up to his. She smacked his hand away and shoved him onto the floor, screaming at him to get out. Draco's eyes darkened in anger.

"Look, I'm just trying to help. I saw everything. If you don't want it, fine," Draco spat out, blood boiling in his veins, as he picked himself off the floor. He was just trying to help her. But if she was going make it difficult for both of them, then he might as well help make things worse for her.

"Y-You saw all that?" Hermione's voice wavered.

Draco decided to taunt her, make her life a little more miserable than it already is.

"Of course, I saw everything. The kiss… the cause of your misery… " Draco paused to look at Hermione, whose eyes were threatening to tear up again. He decided to indulge in the memory of the kiss, relive it again, both for him and her. "It was quite outrageous to watch. I mean, who knew the Weasel harbored a liking for Brown, of all people. Everyone knows that he has feelings for you, but it seems as all those hidden feelings don't exist."

"H-How did y-you even see it h-happen? You would've had to have the password, which you don't have," inquired Hermione.

"Oh, _that. _Well, that doesn't concern nor matter to you. Forget about that. It's not about me; it's about you," said Draco. "What I don't understand, is why you would go after Weasley. Why, Granger, why?"

"Ronald is one of my best friends, he cares about me—"

"Don't even go there, Granger." Draco cut her off abruptly, angry at how she could defend him after all this. "If he was your best friend, would he have treated you like this? Would he have made fun of you, calling you names? Would he have been a hypocrite towards? Would he have kissed her, if he had feelings for you? Would he? Don't fool yourself, Granger, he doesn't care about you. Has he, once, in these last five years, called you pretty? Appreciated your intelligence? Admired your courage? He doesn't see any of that in you! You don't mean anything to him! You are _nothing_ to him! _Nothing!_ How can you not see that? He doesn't deserve you! God, Granger, I thought you were more than this! If you're so smart, then why can't you see this?!"

Draco stopped, realizing he was ranting. He was practically screaming at her, begging her to see sense. The blood thundered in his head as he forced himself to keep calm, take deep breaths, but he couldn't help it. He didn't understand why she was deluding herself, trying to make herself believe that she really loved Weasley.

Hermione, while Draco was yelling at her, had fallen silent. The words pelted her like stones as they sunk in. He was right. She deserved someone better.

Draco was breathing heavily, still struggling to compose himself. He hoped his words had sunk into that thick head of hers.

"You're right."

"What?" Draco breathed in disbelief. The almost silent cracked voice surprised him; if it had been any lower, he would've missed it.

"I said, you're right," Hermione spoke a little louder. She got off the floor and clutched the sink for support, unsteady on her feet.

Unable to control himself, Draco's face slowly split into a sinister grin. He moved to where she was standing, staring into her soul with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Well, that simplifies things a little," he whispered softly, almost as if caressing her, but with evil desire. He brushed aside her hair, his hand trailing down her cheek, her neck, to her collar bone. Hermione shuddered and he laughed.

"I'll leave that for you to find out what it means." He laughed with hysteria and disappeared into the shadows, a sadistic grin leaving Hermione to wonder what exactly he meant.


	2. Chapter 2: Touchy Tonight?

**Chapter 2**

Hermione spent the next few days, avoiding every lavatory, except the one in the dorm. She became more cautious of her surroundings, looking everywhere, listening constantly; she was becoming paranoid.

Ever since that incident with Draco, all she could think about was his cryptic message.

_"Well, that simplifies things a little." _What was that supposed to mean?

She had nearly every class with him, except Charms. He always sat directly behind her, where she could feel his breath on her neck whenever he leaned forward. He always smelled of mint and green apples to her. She could always feel his pale grey eyes hungrily devouring her from behind. Whenever she turned around, she'd see him staring at her, and whenever she made eye contact, he'd smile. Only it wasn't sweet; it was sinister, like the time… and worst of all, she'd blush, remembering their last encounter. She hated the game, all of it, every minute of class with him, every smile he gave her, and most of all, she hated him.

Now, Hermione was trying to get to her next class without being followed by him. Not that it did much. They still had most of their classes together and somehow, he always ended up next to her or near her. She walked down the hall to Defense Against Dark Arts, wary of her surroundings. When she saw that no one was there, she began to relax a little and continued walking.

She managed to get DADA without him following her and quickly shuffled into the classroom. She headed straight to her seat but stopped short. _He wasn't there today._ He usually arrived before and sat in the seat behind her, but today… he wasn't there. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and sat down. She pulled out her book and started copying down the assignment on the board…

_After Class_

The minute Snape dismissed class, Hermione ran out. It was nine o'clock. All she wanted to do was get back to her dorm, take a shower, and go to sleep. She was tired and two hours of Snape at the end of the day was enough for her.

Hermione walked briskly to the dorm, refusing to stop for anybody. She just wanted to get back before she got attacked. It was dark, and the corridor was pretty much empty. The last thing she needed was some lunatic to hold her hostage in the basement of the castle. Now that she knew of Draco's obsession with her, he seemed to be everywhere and Hermione did not want to be anywhere near him.

She was just nearing the entrance to the Gryffindor tower when she remembered that she now used the prefects' dorm which was shared by all eight prefects. And the prefects' bathroom too.

_Shit,_ she cursed in her head as she turned around and headed towards the stairs to the fifth floor. She took a right and walked down the corridor to the dorms.

"Password?" the portrait asked.

"Harmonia Revelis," she answered and stepped in. She went to her bed, opened her trunk, quickly grabbed her towel and walked to the prefects' bathroom.

The prefects' bathroom was certainly the most heavenly place to take a bath. There were multiple shower heads, all at different pressures and the heat was so soothing, it made you forget all your troubles for the day. Hermione quickly stripped down and stepped into the hot, soothing bath. She sighed in pleasure and submerged herself, letting the heat envelope her. As she held her breath, she closed her eyes and thought.

She thought about Harry and his lessons with Dumbledore. Each time, they were getting closer and closer to defeating him and soon all this chaos would be over between the wizarding and Muggle worlds. She thought about Ron, and his relationship with her and Lavender. Draco's words swirled around in her mind whenever she thought about him. But most of all, she thought about Draco. He was truly intimidating but she could see the good in him. Something in him had changed and he was no longer the boy he used to be. She wanted to know him better but he was really frightening her. If maybe he would just back off a little…

Hermione pulled herself out of the water and heaved in a breath. She pushed the hair put of her face and opened her eyes. She sat against the side of the bathtub and sat there as the water poured down on her, as heavy as her thoughts.

After a good hour, she finally stepped out of the bath, her delicate ivory skin wrinkled from all the water. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself before exiting the bathroom. She turned and shut the door, heading for her bed but stopped, heart hammering in her throat. Sitting on her bed was none other than Draco Malfoy, smiling at her with that same seductive smirk, legs crossed.

Hermione drew in a sharp breath and backed up against the door. What the hell was he doing on her bed?

"Get off my bed, you self-centered prick," she hissed, anger seeping through her veins.

"Ooh, touchy tonight, are we? Well, darling, we'll be getting a little more touchy than that and in other senses too," he laughed in amusement.

"Get _off!_" Hermione walked over and shoved him hard off the bed, furious at his comment. How dare he violate her privacy? He had no right!

Draco fell backwards onto the floor on the other side of the bed and hit his head. He hissed in pain and picked himself up. He shook his head, white blond hair swishing, as anger began to fill that void inside of him. He took several deep breaths to calm himself down before he did anything rash and stupid. He got up and calmly walked over to where Hermione was standing, half-naked with just a towel wrapped around her.

He stood in front of her, just a few inches away. He was a good ten inches taller than her so he towered over her. He stared down at her, his pale grey eyes hungrily devouring every part of her body that he could see… the curves of her petite frame, her small, pointy breasts, the lushness of her body, her ivory skin… he could feel himself hardening. Smiling, he ran his tongue over his lips, a sign that he was craving sexual gratification from her and her only. Unable to control himself, he threw all his weight onto her and kissed her hard, full on the lips, shoving her against the door.

He was practically crushing her against the door but he continued kissing her with passion. Suddenly, Hermione shoved him away and slapped him across the face, hard. Draco stumbled backwards, a hand to his now red cheek, shocked and angry. _She's really pushing it_, he thought, as he surged forward and grabbed her wrists, shoving her against the door again.

"You really like to push it, don't you?" he smiled, half angry, half delirious from the pain she'd inflicted on him. His cheek stung like it was on fire but he enjoyed the sensation. He wanted more.

Hermione bit his hand, which he pulled back instantly, dropping her hands.

"I'm not afraid of you," she said, eyes livid.

"Oh, are you? We'll see about that right now," Draco said with an evil smile. Now he felt challenged. Soon he'd set this Mudblood in her place: below him, weak and afraid. That was where they always belonged and always would for future generations. She thought she was better than him, now he'd show her what it was to feel his wrath.

Draco grabbed her by the wrists and threw her onto the nearest bed. Before Hermione could understand what was happening, he was on top her of her, pinning her to the bed, with no way of escaping. Hermione thrashed about, struggling to get free, but he was heavy. Draco swiftly removed his shirt, trousers, and boxers and cast them aside. He then proceeded to remove Hermione's towel from her body, at which she began to kick and beat him even more. She started to scream but Draco's hand clamped down on her mouth.

"Granger, shut up! If anybody hears, we're screwed! Shut the hell up!" Draco yelled at her, nearly begging her to be quiet. He hated this but he couldn't control himself at all. It was like something had possessed him and he couldn't fight it.

But Hermione continued kicking and screaming behind his hand.

"Please, just let me do this! It won't hurt, just please stop screaming! I promise it won't hurt! Just stop screaming!" Draco yelled in desperation. He wanted this over just as much as she did. Hermione's screams subsided and were reduced to whimpering. Draco slowly pulled his hand away and she gasped, taking in as much air as she could. Draco waited for her to scream again, but she didn't. Instead, she met his eyes, her large amber eyes silently begging him to let her go.

Draco turned his head, unable to keep eye contact with her. He held up his length to her and asked her to touch it. She hesitated for a second, and then gingerly stroked it. Draco moaned in satisfaction and urged her to keep going. She stroked it faster and faster, her delicate fingers like heaven on his very being. He _was_ in heaven.

Draco leaned down as she stroked him and kissed her gently on the lips. Just as he was about to pull away, Hermione suddenly kissed him back hard and pulled him closer to her. Draco took this as an invitation to go harder and so he did. He kissed her back, shoving his tongue into her mouth and down her throat, tasting her all the way. He ran his hands all over her soft body roughly, grabbing and pinching her, leaving bruises and bleeding scars. His right hand trailed down her neck, across her chest, caressed her stomach until it reached its wanted destination. He gently played with her, making her moan. Slowly, he slipped his fingers inside and started gently pulling in and out. He went faster and faster, making her body shudder in pleasure until she let herself go. Draco watched as she shuddered and it made him ache. He decided it was time to go there.

He placed himself at her entrance and probed, trying to slide himself in, but a whimper made him stop. He looked at Hermione and to his surprise, she was crying. He didn't understand why she was crying. Didn't she want this?

"Please, stop. It hurts, Draco, please…" Hermione whispered, her voice choked up in horror and her eyes filled with pain. "You said it wouldn't hurt… you promised… you lied… please, stop…"

At this, Draco grew angry. She wanted this and now she wanted him to stop. No, he wouldn't stop now. He hadn't come all this way just to be stopped with a no.

"No, you filthy Mudblood, I won't stop. I didn't come all this way just to be stopped by your tears. You're not stopping me from doing anything. I'm in control here, you whore, and you're at my mercy. So now you will take everything like a good girl or I will hurt in ways beyond your wildest dreams." Draco's eyes flashed with anger and pain. He loved her so much and was giving up everything for her, but she was refusing him.

Filled with rage and hurt, Draco roughly thrust himself into her. Hermione screamed in pain and begged him to stop through tears that were now flowing down her beautiful face. Draco ignored her and thrust himself into her over and over again. As he went on, he tried to shut out everything and focus on how he felt, but he couldn't. Hermione's screams and sobs were echoing in his ears, pleading with him to stop. He couldn't control himself; tears were falling down his face too. It wasn't long before both were sobbing.

Draco hated himself for this. He didn't want to do this but he kept going because he couldn't stop. He wanted this. He craved her. He loved her. He didn't want to hurt her like this but he wanted to. He reached up and brushed away her tears gently. He stroked her hair, hoping to calm her down but she didn't stop.

"Oh, Granger, please don't cry. I don't want to do this but I have to. Please, don't cry anymore. I don't want to hurt you. I just wanted to love you, that's all. Shh… shh… it's okay…" Draco whispered through his own tears, trying to soothe Hermione.

Hermione heard Draco and almost stopped he said he wanted to love her, but it only made her cry more. Her entire body ached with pain, her hands gripped the sheets tightly, her flesh sore and numb. It felt as if she was being ripped apart by a knife. The pain was so intense, it was practically killing her. This wasn't how it was supposed to feel. This wasn't who she should being doing this with. It was supposed to be filled with love and with the right person, but she felt as if she were being violated. This wasn't right.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he reached his climax and let go inside her. He pulled out and slowly rolled over to the side. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and just lay in the bed, unable to move. She could feel herself becoming numb from all the pain. She couldn't feel anything. She felt herself slipping away; the pain was too much for her body to take, mentally, physically and emotionally. Then she saw nothing.

Draco looked over and saw Hermione asleep or so he thought. She looked a little cold. He pulled the covers over her and held her close to him. He buried his head in her hair, tears silently flowing down his face and onto her closed eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione… I'm so sorry," Draco whispered into her ear, ashamed of what he'd done. He stayed up all night, thinking about what he'd done.


End file.
